


Turning Dawn

by EternalShipper



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet takes dawn to hell tortures her with sweet pleasure, until she is nothing more than a raw point of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This work ic completely unbeated. I apologise for any mistakes, as english isn't my first language. Anyone interesting in betaing: please let me know!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 She wakes up and finds herself suspended from the ceiling by her wrists: completely naked! Her legs spred by a bar attached to the floor. She looks ahead and there he is. Sweet - now without his gaudy suit - holding a strange object in his hand.

He aproaches her:silently. She pulls at her restraints but they don't budge. He croaches before her, opens the outer lips of her cunt and the strange, round object is vibrating against her clit. She tries to shout but her voice fails her. Inside her head she keeps saying "no no no" but her hips start rotating against her will. Her toes are curling and she's feeling _so so good_. The world explodes beside her eyes and her body goes lax. But the vibrating rod doesn't stop. Instead it vibrates faster and faster each time she comes. And, as if answering it, she comes faster and faster. She knows the rod has been straped by something, snug against her swollen, sensitive clit because his hands are roaming her body: up her legs, squezzing her buttocks, massaging her back and belly until, finally, cupping her breasts: softly first and roughly after. She feels a pinch of pain when he enters her but ignores it. She's coming hard and in spasms by now: tears rolling down her pale cheeks and drool down her chin.


End file.
